


Your Love Hurts - Daensa

by Bunsugarin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Me Before You (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daenerys Just Wanna Make Sansa Happy, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Sansa Stark Needs a Hug, Sansa is quadriplegic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsugarin/pseuds/Bunsugarin
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen, a 19-year-old girl, after being fired from her old job, desperate for a new opportunity, decided to take a job to look after a family member whose name was "Stark".But she didn't assume that Stark would be a quadriplegic girl - Sansa Stark -, a real lonely wolf, could she - Daenerys Targaryen - get close to this girl?◦Warning: Basically a fanfic based on “me before you”, but with some changes and adaptations.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy & Daenerys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Your Love Hurts - Daensa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daensa fic ideas for literally anybody to write](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903009) by [ladywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywood/pseuds/ladywood). 
  * A translation of [Your Love Hurts - Daensa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556417) by Bunsugarin. 



> Okay, I was really wondering if I was going to develop this idea or not, but I ended up putting it on account of the great inspirations I had reading some plots from other people, watching videos on how to write a good fanfic - I'm trying to improve myself -, and also reading some fics with this type of 'Au'.
> 
> The idea was also taken from an idea file, at @ladywood ao3, she has amazing ideas!
> 
> Also, sorry for the bad english, i will try my best to make the fanfic readable for you guys
> 
> Hope y'all like it! 💞

"Hi, my name is Daenerys Targaryen, I'm 19 years old, I'm a very sociable girl and I love meeting new people.

I need a job, since in the previous one, I was fired for 'accidentally' setting the kitchen of the old restaurant where I worked on fire.  
So ... If you can give me a chance, I swear I'll do my best! "

She rolled her eyes, after remembering how useless her curriculum was, but ... "Why the hell did they hired her, anyway? Were they that desperate?"  
There was certainly an explanation for that. "or was it because there were few options?" She thought one last time, before her thoughts were interrupted by the giant door that was opening slowly.

From there, a beautiful lady came out, with beautiful red hair and both blue eyes, which caught her attention too much.

\- Oh, I was waiting for you! Come in, dear - She moved to the side so the young woman could move inside.  
The mansion was completely rustic, so the floors and walls were covered with wood.

\- forgive me for calling you at such an hour - It wasn't that early... 7:00 a.m? - Me and my husband 'Eddard Stark', are going to take a trip to King's Lading, in a few minutes. And we wanted you to keep watching our daughter 'Sansa Stark'.

Daenerys looked confused at the older woman, on the website she said that she would take all of her children with them.

\- I'm sorry, for the inconvenience ... but wouldn't you take all your children with you? - Timidly asked, the girl thought she would be taking care of a family member who was older, for example, an elderly woman or an elderly person.

Catelyn Stark shifted her gaze to some corner of the house itself, her gaze seemed unbalanced by the question asked.

\- It's been a while when she no longer feels like leaving this house, no matter what we try to do, the answer is always a "no" or some excuse - She explained, turning her attention to Daenerys.

\- Also, it has been a while since she has socialized with someone her age. So, I thought it would be a great idea to hire someone younger.

"Maybe that made a little bit of sense" that explains the fact that I hired her among so many other candidates, she was in the place of several.

\- Well, I think it's time for you to introduce yourselves to each other - Mrs. Stark gave the girl a gentle smile again, indicating that she should follow her out of the huge hall to the living room.

She followed her without a question, the room was not different as the corridor, the walls were also made of wood and covered with some pictures of beautiful landscapes, and with some portraits of the whole family. There was a huge fire burning, probably to warm up the place since at that time it was very cold specifically in that region. On the side of the chimney was a girl who looked a lot like Catelyn, probably would be her daughter.

The girl was sitting on one of the sofas with a book on her lap, she appeared to be too focused on her book, to pay attention to what was happening around her.

"She's no longer old enough to take care of herself? And if she wants to socialize, just make friends over the internet, right?", The questioning and silly thoughts popped into her head. Catelyn saw the confused look of the girl again, only this time, for the young redhead, and decided to explain - She can't move her legs or arms, and can only move a few fingers and nothing more, it all happened on account of an accident that happened last year.

\- I'm sorry - Daenerys apologized after the brief explanation, didn't want to ask too much about it, maybe it still hurt the sweet lady.

"There's nothing to apologize for," she replied, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Mrs. Stark withdrew a pocket watch with her other hand, thus making a surprised reaction at the time - Oh, heavens! It's almost time!  
She removed her hand from the youngest girl's shoulder and went to her daughter, where she touched her lips to the girl's forehead. And coming back to Daenerys - Don't worry, at the kitchen dining table, there is everything you need to know, including medicines, phone number and money in case you need anything, Theon will be there soon to help you.

Theon? That name sounded familiar ...

When she noticed, Catelyn was already outside the house, waving to both, Daenerys did the same, on the other hand Sansa did not return the gestures - Take care!  
She spoke before closing the door, where the young woman could still hear the noises from the same door made. Dany turned to pay attention to the redhead who was continuing to read her book with a neutral expression on her face.

"What could she do now? Try to approach her?" Daenerys stood for a few seconds, before acting.

She walked over to the redhead, where he stopped in front of the girl - Hi, I'm Daenerys, but you can call me Dany, starting today I'll take care of you, if you need anything just call me!

She added with a smile on her face, even though she was nervous, she managed to speak without stammering a single word. But her effort was worthless, since Sansa avoided making eye contact with the girl or speaking out, she was still there, fixed on her book.  
Daenerys looked confused, did she not hear or was she ignoring her? So the blonde decided to sit next to the redhead. The sofa was comfortable and 'warm', there was a coat on it which made it even more comfortable. She put one of her hands on it, feeling the fur.

\- Hi, I'm Da-- - She tried to repeat, but was interrupted by Sansa.

\- No need to repeat, I'm not a deaf other than a quadriplegic - She stared at her, no longer paying attention to the book that was on her lap - And you doesn't have to be 'nice' to me, just because you're working here or just because you're with pity.

Daenerys continued to watch her, she was surprised by what Sansa just said to her, it's not that she was feeling sorry or something, just wanted to maintain a good relationship between them, or until she continued to work.

\- How about you tell me a little about yourself? - She spoke, ignoring everything that the redhead just said to her, still wanted to keep things positive, even though was not.  
Sansa rolled her eyes, she couldn't escape that situation even if she wanted to - My name is Sansa Stark, blah blah I'm 17 blah blah, I like books blah blah I had an accident and I can't walk or move much of my body anymore, now can you leave me alone?

The silver-haired girl gave a forced smile - Yes, Ms. Stark.

She got up from the huge sofa, thus leaving the room, leaving the red-haired girl alone again, in the kitchen, there were several medicines, a notebook and a credit card on the dining table. At that moment, she remembered what Mrs. Stark had told her.  
That everything you need would be in the kitchen, and that one 'Theon guy' would come to help her. What she really needed, since Dany didn't know the right way to deal with Sansa.  
She fixed her eyes on the huge amount of medicine, running her hands over one and picked it up, taking a good look at the bottle, it was a painkiller. One of the few she knew in that group of drugs.  
''I was already starting to get nervous again, I hated being alone with people I didn't know, I started to think how bad that was a job choice, at least they would pay well, right? '' After all, they were rich and the value on the website was over a thousand dollars.  
And she also needed to think about her family, since her older brother passed away and her other one abandoned her, she had to stay with her sister-in-law and nephew.  
Lyanna and Jon were her new family, and she should repay everything they did for her.

She sighed, trying to maintain her real objective as to why she is there. Dany put the bottle in place.  
She took one last look at it, before she heard the door open, which made the blonde startle. When she left cooking, to see who was entering the house, came across a somewhat familiar male figure.

\- Good Morning! Sorry, for being late - He spoke approaching Sansa with a smile from the corner of his mouth, and with a wheelchair with some buttons on it, it seemed a little technological. He looked at Daenerys, where she was watching him.

\- Er ... Are you Theon? - Asked embarrassed and a little scared.

\- Yes, I am Theon Greyjoy - He said when he turned his attention to Sansa and touched her in some parts of the body like: legs and arms, the girl didn't seem to react to anything, maybe the redhead was already used to him or had enough confidence in it.

"Greyjoy? Isn't he Yara's brother?", The question crossed Dany's mind.

She just watched him when he did such an act, until he held the redhead in his lap and placed her on the wheelchair, the book she was reading was on the couch she was sitting on before. The curly-haired boy straightened Sansa's legs on the small step where he left her feets and then went to her spine and placed her in a straight way.

Theon moved away from Sansa, to see if everything was right, analyzed her slowly, until he reached his conclusions - Well, it seems that everything is fine, so ... What did you think?

Asked with a bright smile on his face, Sansa did the same, but different from the boy's charming smile, it was dry and rough, with no apparent shine.  
Daenerys was surprised by the simple fact that Sansa made two simple curves on both sides of her lips.

Well, Daenerys realized that she would like to do that too, but having a real smile in front of her, for sure, she would try to get that out of the redhead.

Now, Daenerys Targaryen had one more goal.


End file.
